My Bitch Brother
by Daneesha
Summary: Un gars du club se plaça devant la porte, bloquant la route au frère qui tentait de partir avec sa sœur. Le frère posa son regard sur lui. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent. Il eut une seconde de flottement puis lança "J'te conseille de dégager..." Le début d'une histoire. Un frère. Un ami. Une histoire qui se répète. AU /!\ Rating M /!\ Yaoi /!\ BoyxBoy /!\ Lemon /!\ Langage (un peu) cru


Salut à tous (toutes) !

Je reviens en ce jour festif avec un one shot bien juteux, pour tous les fans de lemon, que j'ai adoré écrire.

L'histoire se déroule dans un AU (Alerternative Universe - Univers Alternatif). Il s'agit en plus de deux persos sans identité définie, à vous donc de placer l'image qui vous plait.

Infos utiles

Rating **M** pour une bonne raison :

**/!\** Yaoi **/!\** Boy x Boy **/!\** Lemon **/!\** Langage (un peu) cru **/!\**

Vu qu'il n'y a pas de prénoms j'utiliserais :

*** ** **cette mise** en forme pour définir le **frère**.

*** **Et _**celle-ci**_ pour l'_**ami du club**_.

Je vous laisse donc déguster

**My Bitch Brother - Mon salop de Frère**

* * *

C'était une nuit comme toutes les autres au Club Eden. Il était 1h30 et les danseuses se succédaient sur le podium trônant au milieu du club. Mais alors que la recrue fraîchement débarquée mettait le feu à la salle, quelqu'un vint mettre fin aux festivités.

« - Kimberly, descend de là ! »

Hurla-t-**il** assez fort pour que la brune ne l'entende malgré la musique. Mais la jeune fille ne lui adressa pas plus qu'un regard indifférent en tournant autour de sa barre. Puis elle s'agenouilla en face d'un homme, hurlant et agitant des billets, avant d'enlever lentement son t-shirt. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, agacé par cette provocation et fit un pas en avant.

« - Eh mon pote, vint on va faire un tour. »

Lança un des videurs en l'attrapant par le bras. Le jeune ancra un regard froid dans le sien et répondit.

« - D'une, j'suis pas ton pote. De deux, j'bouge pas sans elle. »

Annonça-t-**il** en tentant de se dégager. Seulement voilà, ce gars là était payé pour empêcher aux mecs comme lui de gâcher le spectacle.

« - Je vais devoir te faire sortir. »

Fit-il presque navré de devoir user de la manière forte. Le jeune en question était un gringalet comparé à lui. Il le tira donc brusquement par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie. Le garçon se retourna et força le passage. Et lorsque le videur le rattrapa par le col, il se retourna et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage. Surprit, le videur se tint le visage mais répliqua vite. Le jeune lui lança alors un bon coup de genou dans les parties. Un deuxième videur arriva et subit le même sort.

« - Arrêtes ! »

Cria Kimberly. Venant vers elle, **il** monta sur le podium. Enlevant sa veste et la posant sur ses épaules, **il** lança doucement.

« - Enfiles ça, on y va.

\- Fiches moi la paix ! »

Cracha la brune en jetant sa veste au sol. Le bousculant elle lança.

« - J't'ai rien demandé à s'que je sache ! »

Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle était encore saoule. Un des hommes se leva, énervé que l'on gâche son spectacle. Tapant du poing sur la scène il lança.

« - Dégages de là trou du'c ! Nous on paye pour la voir à poil ! »

Ni une, ni deux, **i****l** affaissa son pied sur la main du gars, la broyant sous son poids. Se penchant, **il** lui marcha dessus comme on le ferait pour tuer un insecte et lança froidement.

« - Elle à 17ans. T'es vraiment entrain d'me dire que tu kiffes mater une gamine s'foutre à poil ?

\- S'te plait... »

Se plaint-elle. L'homme secoua vigoureusement la tête en une réponse négative. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'**il** consenti à lever son pied.

« - On y va. »

Répéta-t-il de nouveau en attrapant la brune par le bras. La faisant descendre du bar, **il** la traîna vers la sortie. Un autre gars du club se plaça devant la porte, leur bloquant la route. **Il** posa son regard sur _**lui**_. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent. **Le brun** eut une seconde de flottement puis lança froidement.

« - J'te conseille de dégager. »

_**Il**_ tendit son sac à la fille et s'écarta de la sortie. **Il** lui arracha le sac des mains et poussa la porte. La traînant ensuite jusqu'à la voiture **il** y monta à son tour.

« - J'te déteste. »

Lança-t-elle. **Il** passa le bras derrière son siège pour effectuer un créneau et répondit doucement.

« - C'est pas grave sœurette. »

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en jurant et ils prirent la route pour chez eux.

***o*o***

« - Salut. »

**Il** leva la tête de la boite de céréales qu'il tenait et posa les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Prenant une seconde à le reconnaître. C'était un des gars du club.

« - Comment va Blue ?

\- Elle s'appelle Kimberly. »

Répondit-**il** en ancrant un regard réfractaire dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« - Et elle reviendra pas dans ton club de merde.

\- Tant mieux. »

Fit-_**il**_ en levant les mains en signe de non agression. Vu les dégâts physique qu'**il** avait causé aux autres la dernière fois, _**il**_ avait hésité à venir lui parler en le voyant dans la supérette. Mais fini par céder.

« - Cet endroit pu vraiment la merde.

\- Pourtant t'y bosse. »

Contra-t-**il** en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, ses yeux méfiants tenant toujours ceux de l'autre.

« - Faut bien gagner sa vie... Puis j'le fais pas pour les patrons du club, mais pour les filles comme Blue... 'Fin Kim... Les gars leur accordent aucun respect. J'suis là pour qu'ils fassent un effort dans ce sens. »

**Il** hocha lentement la tête et esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Un vrai saint. T'es inscrit à d'autres bonnes œuvres ? »

Se moqua-t-**il** clairement. L'autre leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et rigola doucement.

« - J'suis pas sainte Catherine. J'dis juste que j'aurais réagit pareil si ma petite sœur se gâchait dans un bordel pareil.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est ma sœur ?

\- Elle m'a parlé de toi.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Demanda-t-**il** surprit.

« - Plus ou moins... »

Avoua le gars du club avec un demi sourire. **Il** préférait ne pas savoir en quels termes, certainement très élogieux, sa sœur s'était exprimé à son sujet.

« - Alors, comment elle va ? »

Kimberly avait beau avoir ses travers, elle n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance. Si elle s'était plainte de son frère à ce garçon, alors c'est qu'ils avaient noué un certain lien. **Il** se fichait de savoir lequel. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'_**il**_ s'inquiète pour elle. Ça voulait dire qu'_**il**_ pouvait peut-être l'aider à faire sa sœur aller mieux.

« - Tu veux passer la voir ? »

Le gars du club paru surprit de cette proposition mais acquiesça néanmoins.

« - Mais avant, je passe au club. »

* * *

« - Kimmy, j'suis rentré.

\- Vas t'faire mettre ! »

**Il** se pinça la lèvre et tendis le bras, invitant le gars du club à s'avancer. Le jeune homme avança jusqu'à la porte et y toqua.

« - Dégages j'te dit ! »

Répondit la jeune fille.

« - Doucement Blue, c'est moi... »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître le visage méfiant de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle le reconnu, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

« - Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!

\- J'suis passé prendre de tes news. Mais si ça te plaît pas j'me tire. »

Plaisanta-t-_**il**_.

« - Non ! T'es fou ! Viens. »

Elle le tira dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Son frère se mordit la lèvre. Depuis qu'**il** avait arraché sa sœur du club, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, à part pour l'insulter. Ça allait lui faire du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

« - Alors, comment va ? »

Demanda-t-_**il**_ en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face du lit où Kimberly s'était posée.

« - C'est l'enfer ! »

Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« - **Il** se prend carrément pour mon père. J'ai plus d'ordi, plus de téléphone, plus aucun contact avec l'extérieur. **Il** m'autorise juste à regarder la télé, aller en cours et sortir le chien. Sous sa haute surveillance bien sur. »

_**Il**_ esquissa un sourire face à l'agacement de la petite. _**Il**_ comprenait parfaitement la démarche de son frère. _**Il**_ sorti une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit.

« - Ta dernière paye.

\- J'suis virée ?! »

S'exclama-t-elle. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« - Combien de fois j't'ai dit que t'étais pas à ta place là bas ?

\- Mais c'est pas à toi d'en décider ! A lui non plus putain ! J'fais s'que j'veux de ma vie.

\- Non. Pour l'instant ta vie tu la gâche.

\- Oh, et m'enfermer ici c'est censé aider ? »

S'énerva-t-elle.

« - Si ton frère agit comme ça c'est parce qu'il t'aime.»

Défendit-t-_**il**_. Partant dans un léger rire _**il**_ continua.

« - A s'que j'ai pu voir **il** t'aime même beaucoup. Parce que pour mettre 'Tito et Béto' out, faut une sacrée détermination. »

La brune esquissa à son tour un sourire. Oui, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, son frère l'avait toujours défendue. S'était battu pour elle un nombre incalculable de fois et avait prit des coups juste pour la protéger. Elle savait qu'**il** l'aimait. Mais les choses avaient changée. **Il** l'avait trahie. Et ça, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

« - Kimmy, le dîner est prêt. »

Lança son frère depuis la cuisine. Depuis une semaine, les repas se faisaient dans le plus grand des silences. Au début, son frère avait essayé de lui tirer quelques mots. Abandonnant vite sous le flot de méchanceté que déversait sa sœur sur lui à chaque tentative. Bien qu'**il** ne dise rien et ne le laisse pas transparaître, les mots de sa petite sœur envers lui le blessaient énormément. Ce silence devenait pesant pour elle. Se mordant la lèvre, Kimberly attrapa la main de son ami.

« - Tu restes manger ?

\- Ben...

\- Aller, s'te plait... J'en peux plus d'être seule avec lui.

\- Ok. »

_**Il**_ ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, malgré la dévotion apparente de son frère, Kimberly s'acharnait à le repousser. Ils sortirent de la chambre. L'aîné plaçait les couverts sur la table.

« - _**Il**_ reste. »

Lança simplement Kimberly en passant près de lui pour aller se laver les mains. C'était certes très froid, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui sans insulte depuis qu'**il** l'avait ramené. Son frère leva donc le regard vers son ami pour le remercier. _**Il**_ hocha simplement la tête.

« - J'peux t'appeler Kimmy moi aussi ? »

Plaisanta-t-_**il**_. La brune plissa du nez en attrapant une merguez dans le bol et répondit.

« - Je déteste ce surnom. Ça fait gamine. »

Son frère du se pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était effectivement encore qu'une ado. Son ami esquissa un sourire. La même réflexion lui avait traversé l'esprit. Loin de le remarquer, elle lâcha en s'asseyant.

« - Je préfère Blue. C'est plus sexy. »

Elle appuya son argument d'un clin d'œil. Son frère eut un léger soupire. **Il** ne supportait vraiment pas de voir sa sœur jouer les aguicheuses. Elle n'avait jamais eut ce genre de comportement auparavant. Jamais avant la mort de leur parent. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait face à cette période avec le soutien de son frère et du meilleur ami de son frère dont elle était très proche. C'est après ça que tout avait basculé. Dès lors qu'elle découvrit que Miguel, cet ami avec lequel son frère passait tant de temps, celui qui les avait aidé après la mort de leur parents, qui s'amusait avec elle et dont elle était secrètement amoureuse, n'était pas qu'un simple ami... Quelque chose se brisa en elle. Et elle en arriva là. Alcool, drogue, sexe... perdant par la même occasion toute estime et tout respect pour son frère.

« - Bon vas-y, tu nous sers maintenant.

\- J'suis ni ton chien, ni ta bonne. »

Rétorqua doucement l'aîné.

« - J'pensais pourtant que t'aimais bien jouer les chiennes. »

Lança sa sœur en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. L'aîné ne répondit rien. **Il** savait que Kimberly avait été blessée en apprenant son aventure avec Miguel. Ça l'avait affecté bien plus que sa simple homosexualité. Elle avait eut l'impression d'avoir été trahit. L'impression qu'**il** lui avait volé son prince charmant. C'était la raison pour laquelle l'aîné endurait ses propos rabaissant avec un calme olympien. Son ami, lui, n'était pas prêt à accepter ça.

« - Si tu veux que je reste, sois correcte.

\- Mais il...

\- Kimmy... »

Tenta son frère. _**Il**_ n'avait pas à endurer ça.

« - M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

S'énerva-t-elle.

« - Tu veux savoir s'qu'il a fait ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'le déteste autant ? »

L'aîné posa ses couverts et se pinça les lèvres. La bombe allait exploser.

« - Il baisait avec son soit disant 'meilleure pote'. Alors qu'il savait que j'étais amoureuse de lui ! Un frère, qui s'inquiète et se préoccupe du bien être de sa petite sœur comme tu dis, jamais il aurait fait une chose pareille... Pour moi, t'es qu'une sale pute...»

Termina-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. **Le brun** saignait de l'intérieur. **Il** savait déjà tout ça, mais entendre sa sœur mettre des mots sur son mal être avait été pire que tout. Chacun de ses mots l'avait frappé en plein ventre. Pourtant **il** continua à faire comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. C'était le mécanisme de défense qu'**il** avait adopté après la mort de ses parents pour continuer à faire face, à avancer, pour sa sœur. **Il** était maintenant incapable de réagir autrement.

« - Ok... Ça t'a prit un an mais t'as fini par le dire. Tu te sens mieux ? »

Kimberly se rassit, des larmes de rage ravageant son visage. Elle avait espéré briser son frère autant qu'**il **ne l'avait brisé. En apparence, sa tentative fut vaine. Mais seulement en apparence.

« - On peut commencer à manger maintenant ? »

Continua son frère, le regard pesant encore sur elle. Elle céda et ravala sa rancœur en essuyant ses larmes avant de se servir. **Il** recommença à manger. L'ami tendit son assiette à Kimberly qui avait proposé de le servir en lançant un regard vers son frère. **Il** semblait faire face, mais personne ne pourrait rester de marbre face au flot de haine qu'avait renvoyé l'adolescente. Surtout pas un frère qui se démenait autant pour rétablir un certain équilibre dans sa vie.

Après le dîner, Kimmy et son ami étaient restés devant la tv tandis que son frère était sorti promener leur chien. Son ami devait maintenant partir. Kimberly le raccompagna à la porte mais le salua en voyant son frère revenir dans l'allée.

« - Rentre bien.

\- Blue attends... »

Fit-_**il**_ en la retenant par le bras.

« - Tout le monde peut faire une erreur. »

La jeune fille lança un regard à son frère, empreint de dégoût. Elle n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre que son frère n'agissait pas et n'avait jamais agit dans le but de la blesser.

« - Salut. »

Lança-t-elle en rentrant. Le jeune hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers. Allant à l'encontre du frère, il lança doucement.

« - Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Demanda le brun en faisant asseoir son chien. L'ami de Kimmy inclina légèrement la tête.

« - Tu peux faire semblant avec elle, pas avec moi. Elle a été plutôt hard.

\- J'ai l'habitude. »

Éluda-t-**il**.

« - Ça rend pas ses mots moins dures, au contraire. »

Le frère se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Le jeune homme froid et distant, ce n'était qu'une façade. **Il** portait seul la rancune de sa sœur, à bout de bras, depuis trop longtemps. Incapable d'aller plus loin avec elle. Levant de nouveau la tête, **il** lança.

« - Repasse quand tu veux. Elle a besoin de toi. J'vous laisserais seuls. Tu pourras la faire sortir, s'que tu veux tant qu'elle boit pas, qu'elle fume pas d'herbe ou qu'elle se pique pas.

\- Elle se pique ? »

S'étonna son ami. Le frère secoua la tête et répondit lassé.

« - Non, mais avec elle on sait jamais... »

L'ami hocha la tête et demanda avec un léger sourire.

« - Elle est aussi interdite de sexe ? »

L'attitude du frère de Kimmy changea en un claquement de doigt. Redevenant méfiante.

« - J'rigole, c'était une blague. »

Précisa l'ami.

« - C'est encore qu'une gosse. J'prendrais soin d'elle. Ok ? »

Tenta-t-_**il**_ pour regagner le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussit a avoir du brun. Le frère ancra son regard dans le sien et lança.

« - T'as plutôt intérêt... parce qu'il est très bien dressé. »

L'ami de Kimmy esquissa un sourire et baissa le regard vers le chien, comprenant parfaitement la menace sous-jacente. Le frère eut un demi sourire et ôta sa laisse. Le chien renifla brièvement l'inconnu.

« - Rentre bien. »

Lança-t-il en rappelant son molosse au pied d'un léger sifflement. L'ami rigola pour lui même et le regarda un moment avant de monter dans sa voiture. Ce garçon ne craignait visiblement rien, ni personne. **Il** lui plaisait bien, pour le coup.

* * *

« - Kimmy ! »

Cria son frère en rentrant chez lui. Son ami du club, assit sur le canapé, se leva et vint à son encontre.

« - Doucement...

\- Elle est où ?! »

S'énerva-t-**il**.

« - Dans sa chambre. Elle s'est endormi. »

Le frère se précipita vers la chambre de sa sœur et ouvrit doucement la porte. Profitant de son sommeil, **il** entra à pas feutrés et s'agenouilla à son chevet. Elle avait un pansement sur le côté du front et un œil au beurre noir. Le brun lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe. Ça faisait une éternité qu'**il** n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Mais si elle se réveillait, elle le rejetterait de nouveau comme elle le faisait toujours. Alors **il** se releva et quitta la pièce, non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil sur elle avant de referme la porte. **Il** se tourna vers son ami qui enfilait sa veste.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Demanda-t-**il** à voix basse pour ne pas la réveiller. Seulement l'ami perçu la menace dans sa voix.

« - On a été a la fête foraine, elle est tombé.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! »

S'agaça le frère. C'était l'excuse qu'on servait au flic. Lui voulait la vraie version.

« - Ok... On a été là-bas. Elle est tombé sur un groupe d'amies et quand elle a voulu les rejoindre elles l'ont taillé. Blue a pas apprécié alors elle a collé un pain à la grande blonde et elles ont commencé à se fighter. J'me suis posé au milieu, ça a rien changé. On s'est fait recadrer par la sécurité, les gens le l'infirmerie là-bas l'ont ausculté elle a rien.

\- Elle a rien tu dis ?

\- Oui, bon, c'est juste une éraflure... Tu connais ta sœur, elle tacle mais dès qu'on s'en prend a elle elle l'a mauvaise.

\- Ouais... »

Soupira l'aîné. C'était donc plus de peur que de mal.

« - Donc ça va, c'est ok ? Tu vas pas lâcher ton chien pour qu'il me bouffe ? »

Plaisanta l'ami de Kimmy. Son frère esquissa un sourire.

« - Non.

\- Ok.»

Acquiesça-t-_**il**_. _**Il**_ pouvait donc partir tranquille mais resta un moment. Même si le frère de Kimmy était souvent bougon et belliqueux, _**il**_ appréciait sa présente et regrettait même le fait que le brun ne s'efface à chaque fois pour le laisser avec sa petite sœur.

« - T'es tout pâle. T'es venu directement du taf ?

\- A ton avis ? Ton message a pas vraiment aidé.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas te faire flipper. En plus j'ai dit, qu'elle allait bien.

\- Oui, mais sachant qu'avec toi, comater après avoir vomi ses tripes c'est 'aller bien' j'me méfie toujours.

\- Eh, c'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et pour ma défense elle s'était déchiré toute seule après ses cours.

\- Ouais... »

Acquiesça le grand frère en glissant la main dans ses cheveux. Il s'appuya contre le dossier du fauteuil en soupirant. Ça s'était produit le jour d'anniversaire de la mort de leur parents. Et depuis, Kimberly s'était tenue à carreau.

« - Cesses de te faire du mourrons... Elle va beaucoup mieux. »

Lança doucement son ami en tapant gentiment le bras du frère. **Il** hocha la tête.

« - Grâce à toi.

\- En partie... Mais si t'avais pas été là pour elle, elle serait encore dans ce club miteux dont j'aurais jamais pu la sortir. »

Le frère se pinça les lèvres. L'ami de Kimmy se posa prêt de lui.

« - T'es quelqu'un de bien, et elle le sait. »

Le frère aîné eut un soupire dédaigneux.

« - J'en suis pas si sûr...

\- Elle le sait. »

Lui assura l'ami. _**Il**_ passait assez de temps avec sa sœur pour savoir qu'après la colère, c'était maintenant le remord qui la rongeait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait mal agit avec son frère. Elle relativisait. C'était en grande partie grâce à son ami du club qui ne cessait de lui démontrer par a + b que sa rancœur était infondée.

« - Merci. »

Fit simplement le frère en tournant la tête vers lui. Cette accalmie dans sa relation avec sa sœur n'aurait pas été possible sans _**sa**_ présence. L'ami de Kimmy esquissa un sourire et glissa la main sur sa nuque. Un millier de frissons s'emparèrent du corps du frère. L'ami de Kimmy se pencha vers lui, mais **il** l'arrêta en posant la main sur son torse.

« - Non... »

Souffla-t-**il** difficilement.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Demanda-t-_**il**_ en pressant les doigts contre sa nuque. Leur visage, leur bouche, n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Et l'envie tiraillait les entrailles de chacun d'entre eux. Le frère aîné de Kimmy avait des dizaines, voir des centaines de raisons de le repousser. En évoquer une seule : Kimmy, aurait été suffisant. Mais ce n'était pas si facile.

« - S'il te plait... »

Soupira-t-_**il**_, son souffle s'abattant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le brun eut la force de résister lorsqu'il posa doucereusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« - S'il te plait. »

Soupira-t-il une deuxième fois contre ses lèvres. Et le peu de volonté qu'il restait au brun vola en éclat. **Il** pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. _**Il**_ répondit en passant un bras dans son dos et fourra immédiatement la langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent ardemment, mêlant salive et langue, se mordillant mutuellement les lèvres. L'ami descendit ses lèvres ardentes dans le cou du frère cou où il lécha et mordit sa peau. Le frère se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un soupire quand _**il**_ remonta sa langue contre son oreille en plaquant son bassin contre le sien. Leur échange était quasi sauvage. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils essayaient d'éviter ce dérapage qu'ils n'étaient plus capables de rien contrôler. Le frère posa les mains sur son visage, remontant sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent tandis que le l'ami le faisait reculer contre la table.

« - Ah...»

Soupira le frère contre ses lèvres. L'ami de Kimmy, saisissant fermement ses hanches, se frottait contre lui. Frictionnant leurs sexes maintenant bandant par dessus leurs vêtements. _**Il**_ le lâcha pour déboucler sa ceinture et défit quelques boutons de son jean. En sortant sa verge, qui se dressa, et s'attaquant à celle de son vis-à-vis. Le caressant brièvement par dessus son jean, _**il**_ le déboutonna et l'abaissa dans le même mouvement que son boxeur. Le frère de KImmy se mordit la lèvre, se laissant faire. L'ami attrapa **sa** verge d'une main et s'humecta les doigts de l'autre avant de les ramener entre **ses** cuisses. Le frère s'appuya contre la table, haletant. _**Il**_ commença à le masturber et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de poser un doigt contre son anneau de chaire. Le frère soupira et l'ami de la soeur titilla délicatement son entrée avant d'y pousser lentement sa phalange. Le brun passa un bras dans son dos et souleva le bassin pour le laisser le pénétrer. Sans stopper leur échange buccal, l'ami commença à le doigter. D'abord doucement, parce qu'_**il**_ se doutait qu'**il** n'avait plus eut de rapports depuis un moment. Puis ajoutant un deuxième doigt et, voyant que ça glissait plutôt bien, augmentant le rythme de ses assauts. Le frère s'accrocha à son t-shirt, rompant leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. L'ami malaxa ses bourses en descendant les lèvres dans son cou tout en le doigtant.

« - Han, putain... »

Jura-t-**il** dans un soupire de plaisir. L'ami esquissa un léger sourire et demanda suavement en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - T'es prêt pour moi ? »

Le frère aîné hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Avec l'impression qu'**il** allait mourir si _**il**_ ne la lui mettait pas maintenant, bien profonde. L'ami ôta ses doigts et attrapa **s****a** jambe. La sortant de son jean _**il**_ l'écarta grandement et se plaça au milieu. Guidant son sexe d'une main, _**il**_ le pénétra avant que qu'**il** n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. _**Il**_ s'enfonça profondément en lui, lui tirant un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Faisant ensuite le mouvement inverse avant de revenir doucement en lui. Le frère ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. L'extase pure se lisait sur son visage. **Il** reversa la tête en arrière quand _**il**_ commença à le culbuter.

« - Mh... Han... »

Soupirait-**il** doucement à chaque coup de butoir. De son côté, on pouvait aussi dire que l'ami prenait son pied. Le frère de Kimmy était étroit et moite à souhait. Ses chaires se contractaient contre son sexe d'une manière exquise. Mais _**il**_ voulait aller plus loin en lui. Alors **il** se pencha au-dessus de lui et écarta ses jambes, envoyant son gland taper plus profond en lui.

« - Ha... doucement ! »

Se plaignit le frère en posant une main contre son ventre pour le stopper. L'ami repoussa sa main et l'attrapa par la nuque. Cessant ses coups de butoirs _**il**_ s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde et roula dans hanches. Le frère referma de nouveau les doigts contre son t-shirt, soupirant de plaisir dans sa bouche. L'ami de sa sœur se redressa, mettant fin à leur échange, et l'attrapa par les jambes. Le tirant _**il**_ le fit descendre de la table et le retourna à la volée. Le frère, excité par sa dominance, descendit la main vers son sexe pour se branler. L'ami prit de la salive sur ses doigts et l'étala contre son anneau de chaire. Le frère se pinça les lèvres et _**il**_ le pénétra. S'abattant de nouveau en lui. Sa peau claquait contre la sienne dans un bruit humide. Poussant ses fesses en arrière **il** les frappa contre son bassin. Se baisant lui même. L'ami l'empoigna par les hanches et le laissa faire. **Il** s'y prenait si bien. Le brun s'enfonça totalement sur son sexe et bougea des hanches, d'avant en arrière, se frottant activement contre lui.

« - Oh putain... »

Jura l'ami en glissant une main contre son cou. Le frère se redressa, passant un bras autour de son épaule.

« - T'aimes ça ? »

Demanda-t-**il** sensuellement, soupirant contre sa bouche. L'ami se mordit la lèvre avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes en recommençant à le baiser. Le frère posa une main contre la table pour garder l'équilibre tandis qu'**il** se faisait tringler. De la deuxième **il** se branla frénétiquement, au rythme de ses coups de rein. Il éjacula en se mordant la lèvre et l'ami poussa sur son épaule pour le pencher. Le frère se cambra, laissant le métis l'empoigner par la nuque. Après encore quelques à-coups profonds, _**il**_ se retira et se répandit en grognant doucement sur ses fesses. **Il** soupira en sentant son sperme chaud gicler contre sa peau, puis y rouler. L'ami de sa sœur lâcha un juron en finissant de se branler et desserra sa prise. Le frère cala la tête entre ses bras deux secondes puis se redressa. L'ami remonta son jean et le rattacha tandis que **lui** aussi se rhabillait. **Il** se pinça les lèvres. Le frère de Kimmy semblait déjà regretter.

« - Eh ? »

Tenta-t-_**il**_ en levant une main vers son visage. Le frère le repoussa et parti vers la salle de bain.

« - Attends... »

Ce coup-ci _**il**_ l'attrapa par le bras et le tira, sans lui laisser la chance de se dégager.

« - Ça sert à rien d'avoir des remords. On l'a fait... Et c'était génial ! Et si ça tenait qu'à moi, on recommencerait. »

Le frère soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en posant les mains sur sa tête. C'était affreusement terrible de se l'avouer mais **il** ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec l'ami de sa soeur. **Il** craignait juste le moment où Kimberly l'apprendrait. L'ami l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira gentiment. **Il** se laissa faire alors qu'_**il**_ prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement pour le rassurer.

« - T'inquiètes pas pour Kimmy, j'essayerais de lui expliquer.

\- Y'a rien à expliquer... »

Rétorqua une voix tremblante. L'ami se retourna surprit. Kimberly se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle tourna un regard embrumé de larme vers son frère. **Il** ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva que dire. Comment se défendre après un coup pareil. Cette fois-ci il n'avait aucune excuse. Se mordant la lèvre, sa sœur fini par lancer.

« - T'es vraiment la pire des chiennes. »

Son frère ne pu qu'acquiescer intérieurement. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, sa relation avec sa sœur était définitivement brisée. Et il était vraiment un salop de frère.

* * *

**Joyeuses fêtes ;-)**


End file.
